finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire (ability)
.]] Hellfire , also known as Hell Fire, Inferno, or Flames of Hell or Flames of Fury , is a recurring Fire-elemental ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is commonly the attack of Ifrit. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Hellfire is used by Ifrit. It deals fire-elemental damage to a single target. Final Fantasy IV Ifrit uses Hellfire when summoned during a battle by Rydia. It inflicts fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Ifrit does not use Hellfire in the battle against him, nor in his Lunar Ifrit form, but uses Flame as his most dangerous attack. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Hellfire is Ifrit's attack when summoned. It deals fire damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hellfire is Ifrit's summon attack. It is also used by Ifrit during his boss battle when his HP is low, and deals high Fire-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy V Hellfire is the summon ability for Ifrit who requires 11 MP in order to be called in a battle. During the battle with Ifrit, he will use Blaze which has a similar effect, inflicting major fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VI Hellfire is the ability of Ifrit, which has a Spell Power of 51, costs 26 MP, and is unblockable. It deals moderate fire damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VII Hellfire is the ability of Ifrit. For the cost of 34 MP, Ifrit will inflict fire-elemental damage to all members of the enemy party. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 1.6875x the base magic damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Hellfire is cast by Ifrit when selected by the Digital Mind Wave. The attack deals major fire-elemental damage depending on the level of the attack, with a spell power of 52 at Level 1, up to 77 at Level 5. Hellfire is also by used Ifrit in the battles against him, an attack unavoidable by the player. Hellfire is used as an enemy ability by the Ifrit palette-swaps, Mako Ifrit and Experiment No. 113. The Hellfire materia increases the chance of Ifrit appearing in the DMW. It begins at 5x, and increases by 1x each level up to 9x. It is a reward for Mission 9-5-5 and can be bought from Bone Village Commerce. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy VIII Ifrit uses Hell Fire in battle. An extremely damaging fire-elemental attack that can be made stronger through Boost. Ifrit's summon time is 13 seconds, which, according to the ''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 180% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 61 * Level / 10 + 45 + 2 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 45 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. ''Final Fantasy IX Flames of Hell is Ifrit's summon attack, which deals Fire elemental damage to all enemies. It can be used by Dagger. The spell power for Flames of Hell's power is Power = 42 + Number of Topazes (see Summon (Final Fantasy IX)#Mechanics for damage formulae). Flames of Hell can have a long animation or a short animation, with the long animation dealing more damage. With the support ability Boost the player cam always summon the long animation, unless it is used as a counterattack as part of Dagger's Trance. Final Fantasy X Hellfire is the overdrive of Ifrit, and inflicts fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Hellfire is also used in all three battles with Ifrit, the battle with Grothia and the battle with Dark Ifrit. Dark Ifrit's Hellfire deals 30,465 to 34,401 damage that can only be reduced by another aeon's Shield. Final Fantasy X-2 Hellfire is the enemy ability exclusive to Ifrit. It deals major Fire-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy XII Hellfire is the ultimate attack of Belias, the fire summon. It does fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Hellfire is an enemy ability used by Ifrit. It damages surrounding enemies and has a chance of inflicting Slow. Final Fantasy XIV Hellfire is the ultimate attack used by Ifrit when fought as a boss. It has a long cast time, however it hits the entire battlefield and is able to instantly kill a party if there are any infernal nails on the field when used. In addition, Inferno (Flames of Hell in Japanese) appears as a pet ability available to Summoners once they learn the Enkindle job ability at level 50. The ability causes Ifrit-Egi to deal fire-elemental damage to all enemies within an area of effect with the potency of 200 and also deals fire damage over time with a potency of 20 for a period of 15 seconds. Shinryu also has access to Hellfire as a result of its Corrupted Aether. The attack deals fatal damage to the entire party. The damage from Hellfire can be significantly reduced by standing in the water puddles left behind by Tidal Wave. If a player survives the attack, they are also afflicted with a damage over time effect that lasts for 20 seconds and cannot be dispelled. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn Ifrit uses Hellfire as the final attack in the final boss fight against The Mystic. It is a cinematic finisher to the battle where Ifrit sticks his sword into the ground, spreading fire around the area, before raising his hand and summoning a flaming inferno to engulf the Mystic. He picks up sword and swings it, breaking the damage limit and dealing a total of 99999 damage. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Belias's Scion's Wrath ability is Hellfire, which deals fire damage to all foes on the map, regardless of location. Final Fantasy Type-0 Bravely Default Hellfire is a Genome ability that unleashes a fire-based physical attack on all enemies. It is learned from Cerberus and Orthros. It costs 30 MP to use. Final Fantasy Dimensions Hell Fire is an ability used by the Eidolon Ifrit when summoned. It requires 34 MP and deals fire damage to all enemies. Hell Fire is also used by Ifrit during the battle to vanquish the Eidolon. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy When summoned, Ifrit uses Hellfire to increase the summoner's Bravery by 50%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Yuna can summon Ifrit to perform Hellfire as an HP attack. It creates a tall wall of fire in front of Yuna. Hellfire costs 30 CP to equip and 150 AP to master. Bartz can mimic Yuna's summoning to call Ifrit and perform Hellfire as an HP attack, with the same effect as as Yuna. Unlike Yuna's, it costs only 130 AP to master. Hellfire is one of two new ground HP Attacks for Bartz. The summon Ifrit reappears with unchanged effects. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hellfire is Ifrit's signature attack and is used when he is summoned in Battle Music Sequences (BMS). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hellfire is Ifrit's signature attack and is used when he is summoned in Battle Music Sequences (BMS). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Hellfire is an active, fire-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical fire damage on all targets for 11 AP. It can be used by Gleefrit, Ifrit, and Ifrit★. It is also an enemy ability used Gleefrit and Ifrit. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Blood of Bahamut Hellfire is one of the abilities available to Ifrit, the giant confonted in the third chapter, and its more powerful variant Beelzebub. Gallery FFIII NES HellFire.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Hellfire.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Hellfire.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Hellfire.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Ifrit ffivds.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Summon Ifrit.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIV iOS Ifrit Summon.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV_TAY_Hellfire.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Hellfire.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFV_Hellfire_PSX.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (PS). Hellfire_FFV.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVI_Ifrit.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Hellfire.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Hell Fire.png|''Final Fantasy VII. BeforeCrisis-Ifrit.jpg|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Hellfire.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Hell Fire.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Flames of Hell.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Hellfire.png|Final Fantasy X. Hellfire1-Storyboard.jpg|Final Fantasy X'' storyboard. Hellfire2-Storyboard.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' storyboard. Hellfire3-Storyboard.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' storyboard. Hellfire4-Storyboard.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' storyboard. FFX-2 Hellfire.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. InfernoFFXI.PNG|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Hellfire.png|Final Fantasy XII. RW Hellfire.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Ifrit Hellfire.jpg|Final Fantasy XIV. Somnus and Ifrit.jpg|Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn. FFT Ifrit.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Hellfire.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Hellfire.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. IfiritDissidia.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy. Yuna Hellfire.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. D012 EX - Hellfire.jpeg|EX Burst in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Hellfire.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Hellfire.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Hellfire theathrhythm.jpg|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. TFFCC Hellfire.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Hellfire Belias.png|Belias's version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Hellfire Ifrit.png|Ifrit's version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Ifrit I Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. Ifrit R+ Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Flames of Anger R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Flames of Anger R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Flames of Hell SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Flames of Hell - Eiko SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Flames of Hell SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Flames of Hell - Eiko SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Hellfire - Aerith SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Hellfire - Garnet SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Hellfire - Aerith SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Hellfire - Garnet SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Hellfire - Cloud UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFAB Hellfire - Aerith Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Hellfire - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Hellfire - Yuffie Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Hellfire - Cloud Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Ifrit Hellfire.png|Ifrit using Hellfire in-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Hellfire.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Hellfire FFX.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFX. FFRK Hellfire FFXIV.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXIV. FFE Hellfire 1.png|''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFE Hellfire 2.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Hellfire.png|★1 summon version in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Hellfire 2.png|★2 summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Hellfire 3.png|★3 summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Hellfire EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Hellfire.png|''World of Final Fantasy. Hellfire (Card).PNG|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales''. Etymology See also *Ifrit/Summon sequences References Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks